


Rock-a-Bye Baby

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen, Established Relationship, Grumpy Jensen, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Schmoop, Top Jared, mpreg Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's unborn baby doesn't like settling down. Jared seems to be the missing key to helping Jensen and their son relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta** : The ever lovely [Demondetox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/demondetox/pseuds/demondetox). I'm so glad she loves me.  
>  **Disclaimer** : This is a complete work of fiction  
> Sooooo....my stressful week is over and this is something I wrote on my phone as some morning porn for my wifey but then I liked it so I let myself relax and flesh it out a bit. Plus, I had a lot of requests for mpreg!Jensen. I hope you enjoy. The more emotional "Earning A Miracle - Chapter 3" will be posted soon. Thanks for waiting. XOXO

Jensen doesn't understand the kid inside of him. He just doesn't.

Partially, Jensen feels responsible for that. Ending up pregnant was more than a surprise and not actually something he and Jared planned. But he supposed that they didn’t plan on crashing into each other on the street and scalding themselves with their overturned coffees all those years ago when they first met. They also didn’t plan to get married in the middle of a hurricane or adopt a dog who liked to pee exclusively on the garden Jared tried to start. And they definitely didn’t plan on getting Jensen pregnant. Hell, Jensen never planned on getting pregnant. Ever.

But now he was and he’s going to have to deal with it because Jared’s almost annoyingly happy about it and Jensen likes the idea of a little new human being with a mixed bag of traits from both he and Jared. So he doesn’t want to be pregnant but he sure as hell wants this baby.

Now, however, he’s positive that no one else on earth is as confused by pregnancy as he is. He ignored practically all the information thrown at him while growing up and he’s not sure how to communicate with the little peanut shaped thing growing in him. And now that it looks like more of a baby than a nut, it can do all types of fun things – like kick him constantly – that Jensen doesn’t understand.

It makes no sense that the baby wants to move around like crazy when Jensen has absolutely nothing to do or is trying to sleep but he's as quiet as a lamb when Jared is fucking him senseless. Since he's mind numbingly horny he thinks it's a win-win situation if he finally gets some and the baby finally stops tenderizing his insides.

Problem is, Jared is pulling all that weird cliché crap about not wanting to hurt the baby or that he's afraid he'll poke the baby in the head with his dick.

Jared's dick is big but that isn't going to happen.

Jensen’s even generous enough to do all the prep work for Jared. He doesn’t mind fingering himself open and his brain kind of spins at the fact that he really enjoys getting fucked by Jared now more than he ever has before. He blames crazy baby hormones and the fact that he just really doesn’t understand their kid. Before the pregnancy he was three times more likely to top than bottom. Now those types of statistics are thrown out the window just like his whole world is thrown into a whirlwind.

"I swear to god, Jared, you either fuck me or stay blind while I go out and find someone who will." It's a stupid threat, Jensen would never do that. But he's prepped and ready, lubed up and practically soaking the bed with precome in need and anticipation as he bends himself over the mattress and snaps Jared over his shoulder.

"Jen...I...." Jared fumbles. He's standing there naked but he looks just as shy as he did the first time they ever had sex.

"No more excuses. Baby's fine. The doctor said it is okay." Jensen arches his ass out more in invitation. "Now, your dick. My ass. Get going." _Please_ , he silently adds because he's desperate for it.

Thankfully, Jared listens. He's all thumbs at first but once he finally nudges the head of his cock inside, it's like Jensen's ass reminds him how good _this_ is and he makes the sexiest moan Jensen's heard in a long time.

"Oh, Jen! Baby!"

"Don't call me baby." Because that was starting to be weird now that there is one inside him. And he doesn't need to think about that right now. Jared picks up a steady thrusting, balls slapping against Jensen's ass. "Oh, fuck! Yea-yeah!"

Jared growls and bends over Jensen so he can litter his shoulder blades with kisses and nips. He keeps fucking harder and faster, slamming home and knocking Jensen's prostate into orbit. Like magic, the baby quiets down and finds a comfortable spot. Jared is thrusting so hard that Jensen rocks forward and falls onto his elbows. He has no idea how their kid isn’t startled by all the movement because Jared starts going to town. The way he slams home is perfect, and makes Jensen’s mouth drop open with the filthy moan and a litany of pleasure filled swear words. The opportunity presents itself and Jared snakes a hand under Jensen's belly to fist the erection straining there.

Jensen's world is perfect. He's buzzing with pleasure and it all goes crazy. He screams and orgasms with big messy ropes of come. Jared follows and grips Jensen's hips as he too empties himself with gravely grunts and stuttering hips. It's over way too fast but in the end Jensen's happily serene and relaxing on the bed, Jared spooned up beside him and stroking their little baby bump lovingly.

"You are _absolutely_ doing that again. Because, our little peanut? He's so happy right now. And daddy is too. We out number you." Jensen smirks lazily and intensifies it when he feels Jared smile against the back of his neck.

"Whatever you want, Jen. Just...let me know if it's too much. Promise?"

"Uh-huh." Jensen's sleepy right now. He thinks maybe he'll actually get some sleep as long as Jared keeps showing such tenderness to his middle and keeps all parties involved happy. He moves Jared's hand to coast along the underside.

Jared gets it. He doesn't stop. He shifts closer and there is a mess between them but they'll deal with it later. Right now, Jensen has everything he wants.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen’s not sure how much time has passed but he knows he slept for a few hours. Groaning, he shifts his hips and tries to get the baby off his bladder. He has to pee but the thought of all the effort involved in getting out of bed, actually using the toilet, and then getting comfortable again thoroughly exhausts him.

The kid lands a fairly determined kick and Jensen can’t fight it anymore if he doesn’t want to pee the bed. Squirming out from Jared’s hold, he pads across their bedroom and takes care of business.

He’s dead on his feet and hopes he can find sleep again as soon as his head hits the pillow but that doesn’t seem to be the case. He’s comfortable enough, but their son is doing that weird rolling motion he does, pretty much scraping along his insides and finding ways to torment his organs that Jensen thinks no one else could comprehend.

He loves their son but he’s grounded for being a trouble maker as soon as he is born.

 _“Please,”_ Jensen whispers to his belly, cupping it with both hands as he traces the movement. “Go to sleep. It’s time to sleep. Everyone is sleeping. Your other daddy is sleeping and I should be sleeping….so…go to sleep.” His words are soft and loving and a smile hitches the corner of his lips at the thought of their son hearing his voice.

The smile turns to a wince when the baby lands a hard punch in response to the suggestion that he go to sleep.

Huffing and rolling his eyes towards the ceiling in frustration, Jensen tries to bury his face in the pillow.

He ignores the discomfort for a few more minutes before it starts grating on him. Instead of lying there, he gets up and walks around the room. Despite feeling like he’s sleep walking, he manages to pace the perimeter of the room, all while rubbing his middle. The tactic _almost_ works in helping the baby quiet down. As long as Jensen keeps moving, his son resorts to soft movements. The minute Jensen stops and thinks he can return to bed, he’s served a kick that takes his breath away.

Jensen snorts. He’s out of options, aside from one. Licking his lips, he crawls back into bed, spooning up behind Jared the best his belly will allow. “Jay?” He nuzzles the back of the man’s neck and kisses the spot behind his ear. “Jay?”

Jared snuffles in his sleep but doesn’t wake. He subconsciously swats at the gentle tickle Jensen’s lips are creating against his neck and snuffles again.

“Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaay,” Jensen whines with more insistency. He bounces the bed slightly and jostles the younger man. “Jaaaaaaaaaaaay. Jared! Wake up.”

This time, Jared’s eyes flutter open and he grumbles into wakefulness. “Jen? Wha’?” He looks around the dim room stupidly and smacks his lips to rid them of sleep.

“The baby can’t sleep. Tell him to go to sleep.” Jensen’s aware of just how whiney he sounds right now and he doesn’t even care.

Jared laughs softly and snuggles back into the pillow, closing his eyes again.

“Jay! I’m serious! Tell him to go back to sleep.”

“Okay, okay,” Jared drawls. He turns to face Jensen and puts two hands on the man’s middle. “Go to sleep little guy. Your daddy needs sleep so he can help grow you.”

“That sounds creepy, Jared. Like our kid’s a brussel sprout or something.”

“What?” Jared says innocently. “You _are_ growing him. I mean…he’s growing inside you.”

“Right now he’s line dancing inside me. So…you know…. _do_ something.” Jensen makes a roll of his eyes to let on just how much of a hurry he is in for that _something_ to get moving.

“I’m _not_ fucking you again, Jen.”

 _“Why?”_ Jensen whines.

“Because…I…” Jared fumbles for a reason but comes up empty. He looks like he’s already lost this argument and laughs softly. “You’re a brat.”

“A ‘brat’ who’s _growing_ your kid.”

“True.” Jared shakes his head. “Roll on your side… _brat_.” He waits until Jensen complies and then smooths his hands down his back and around to rub across the swell in his middle. He keeps up the rubbing but even he can feel that their son doesn’t plan on quieting down. Changing tactics, he coasts his hands lower, hooking one of them around Jensen’s outside thigh and helps hold it open. His other hand reaches down the flit across his anus. It doesn’t take long to figure out that Jensen’s still loosened up from earlier. A pulse of blood engorges Jared’s dick when he thinks about the fact that his own come is probably somewhere inside Jensen, leaving him ready without much prep work. “Shit, Jen.” He sucks in a breath and shivers. “You’re…”

“Fucking horny?” Jensen finishes with a smile to his words. “Here.” He reaches behind him and hands Jared the tube of well used lube.

That’s indication enough to let Jared know that Jensen’s feeling up to this. He’s fine.

It only takes twenty seconds for Jared to coat his dick, hold Jensen’s thigh up and open wider, and line up so he can sink inside.

“Oh, fuck, yes!” Jensen practically purrs. He wants it so bad that he’s almost gagging on desire and need. “Come on, Jay. Give it to me.”

“You know I’m gonna,” Jared says moments before he thrusts his hips forward in one smooth movement and bottoms out inside the love of his life’s ass. “Oh my…ugh…how do you always feel this good?”

“Less talking. More fucking.” Jensen makes a pretty sigh and little pants of breath leave his lungs with every thrust of Jared’s hips, like the man is fucking the air out of him. “Oh…oh…oh!”

Jared makes a proud noise and rolls his hips, loving every gorgeous noise he coaxes out of Jensen. He rams in particularly deep and the older man gasps, startling Jared. “What? Did I...are you…okay? Baby…is it the baby? Did my dick…”

“Your dick isn’t anywhere near the baby. God, do that again.” Jensen chokes on a moan and his whole body shivers with the way Jared just stimulated every nerve ending in his body.

Jared does it again. And again. And again. He keeps fucking into Jensen until the pregnant man is almost crying from pleasure. Jensen manages to get a hand on his dick and fists himself in time with the snap of Jared’s hips. “Oh! Oh! Oh! Yeeeees!” He comes a split second before Jared, making their orgasms overlap and turn into an intense explosion of bliss. Jensen’s blindly clawing at the bed like he doesn’t know what to do with himself as he falls apart for the second time that night.

Jared chases him into the orgasmic stupor. He leaves his mark in wet streaks along Jensen’s insides before lazily running his fingers through Jensen’s own release just to make sure that it’s there. That it happened.

“Fuck!” Exhaling loudly, Jensen goes boneless. He hears Jared laughing as the man settles in to spoon against Jensen. “What’s so funny?”

“I was just thinking…pregnant people are supposed to crave things, right? Well, you don’t really crave anything that you didn’t crave before you were pregnant. But you do want sex a lot more than then.” Jared laughs again, kissing Jensen’s neck.

“Shuddup,” Jensen quips because he doesn’t like thinking of wanting Jared’s dick as a craving. It’s just something he can’t resist. Who could?

Letting out an amused snort, Jared drops it. His dick is still inside Jensen, softening but staying put for now. He takes the opportunity to get even closer and hug Jensen to him by keeping a firm hold on the man’s baby bump. “You sleeping, little guy?” There is no movement.

“If he isn’t, then he’s happy and comfortable. Which is perfect. Let’s keep it that way.” Jensen yawns. Sleep isn’t that far off now that he’s sated and has _happy, taken, well fucked_ hormones coursing through him.

Jared keeps stroking his thumbs over Jensen’s belly, tracing invisible patterns. He hopes the older man can find some sleep because Jared has work in the morning and even though he isn’t carrying their child, dealing with a miserable Jensen seems like just as much work. Though, he has to admit, a lot of it is pleasurable. “Sleep, Jen.”

“Yeah…yeah…okay. I’ll wake you if you need to rock the baby to sleep again.” His words are slurred with sleepiness. Covering one of Jared’s hands with his own, he lets his eyes close. Jared’s already shaping up to be one hell of an involved, dependable dad.

It makes Jensen wonder why the hell this freaked him out so much in the first place.

Jared’s gonna be there every step of the way, even more so as soon as their son comes out.

The thought makes Jensen freeze. He repeats it in his brain several times: as soon as their son comes out. Then he remembers exactly what freaks him out.

Jared gets a more protective hold on his middle and it calms Jensen enough to let the fear go. Nothing is happening tomorrow that he needs to be afraid of.

And if the baby wakes up, he’s not letting Jared weasel out of his duties.

Yeah, he’s in good hands – the hands currently on his belly. Nothing else matters right now.


	3. Rock Me All Noon Long

The weekend ending leaves Jensen more than a little annoyed. Mostly because he doesn't have Jared at his disposal 24/7. Jared has to work.

True, Jensen has to work too but that fact is negatable. He makes his own hours and clearly isn't the problem.

The problem is that their kid doesn't feel like leaving his kidneys alone. He's horribly misbehaved and doesn't listen to Jensen at all. Jensen wants him _out_ but he doesn't dare wish that aloud because there is no way in hell he actually wants to give birth before their son is good and ready to survive in the outside world.

He should probably be working on a graphic design that he promised would be done by tomorrow but instead he’s stomping around, grabbing his keys, and high tailing it to Jared's office.

Once there, he smiles at Jared's coworkers and makes his way towards his husband's office. It's a tiny little room but it has a door and that's all Jensen's brain cares about.

"Hey, Jensen...you can't..." the secretary attempts but Jensen blows right past her. He pushes into Jared's office, startling the man so much that Jared almost drops the phone he's in the middle of speaking into.

Jared gives Jensen a concerned look, eyebrows furrowed. "Listen, Jim, can I call you back? Something just came up. It'll be really quick. Great. Thanks!" He hangs up and cocks his head at Jensen. "You okay bab-uhh, Jen?"

"No. I'm not okay. Your kid keeps pummeling my kidneys." Jensen huffs and puts his hands on his hips in a show of annoyance.

Snorting, Jared shakes his head. "So now he's _my_ kid?"

"Yes. He's your kid and he's a trouble maker. He's just like your mama said he'd be. Always getting into trouble like you did when you were a kid and never slowing down. Endless energy. Yeah, he's _your_ kid."

Rubbing his temples, Jared sighs. "I'm sorry, Jen. I wish I could do something for you." He looks at Jensen and smiles to get across his genuine admiration for what Jensen's doing to build them a family.

"You can. You can fuck me."

" _What?_ "

"I’m serious. It is the only thing that quiets him down. So, you can fuck me. Give me a bit of a reprieve from what he's been doing."

"Jen..." But the argument is futile. Jared was never good at saying no to Jensen. Besides, there are far less pleasurable ways for him to spend his lunch break. "Close the door, Jensen." Once his husband does, Jared stands up from his desk. "We've got ten minutes. I'm serious. I could get fired and - "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Ten minutes. It's perfect. Now shut up and kiss me." Jensen smirks and almost stumbles backwards with how quickly Jared obeys the request. The man's lips are on his, working so that he's nipping Jensen's lips and coaxing them open enough to allow his tongue inside. "Oh, Jay..." There are soft sighs fluttering out between their kissing and Jared knows Jensen's melting.

Carefully, Jared works open Jensen's pants, noticing exactly what his husband had been bitching about. Their son is causing a ruckus. Letting his palm linger there briefly, he moves downward and shimmies the pregnant man's pants lower. Then, gripping both of his hips, he spins Jensen so that he's facing the desk, palms flat on it to brace himself. Making sure Jensen's stable, Jared drops low and doesn't waste any of the precious ten - _nine_ \- minutes they have left. He spreads Jensen's cheeks and licks a wet stripe over his furled ring of muscle.

Jensen loves it. He keens and pushes back onto Jared's tongue, forcing it deeper and giving a satisfied smirk when Jared presses out against his inner walls to stretch him. It feels amazing but he needs much more than Jared's tongue inside him. "Don't need much of that Jay. I can take it. You know I can."

Apparently Jared does because he abandons Jensen's ass and the hasty sounds of a zipper dragging down and the wet slosh of lube coating hard flesh fill the office.

"Don't worry Jen. I think I know just how you like it by now." Jared teases Jensen's hole with the blunt head of his cock, pushing enough to stretch the muscle but not daring to sink inside.

"Oh, hell, Jay. Fuck me, damnit!" Jensen lets out with a frustrated growl. He swallows any further quips of annoyance when Jared fills him completely in a single solid thrust. "Yea-yeah! Tha's it....right there."

Jared bites his lip to keep from broadcasting their actions to the whole office. He reaches around to gently muffle Jensen's cries by placing a palm over his husband's mouth. "Shh, babe." He starts thrusting faster and feels a vibration of a moan against his palm.

Jensen widens his stance and angles his hips so Jared can plow deeper. Rocking back and forth at the mercy of each thrust, he shivers. When his legs start shaking he knows he's close.

They keep up their actions, growing more frantic and intense. It's so good that Jensen almost feels like he can't handle it, like he needs to get away from the pleasure because it's making him unable to see straight. Then Jared twists his hips and Jensen never wants to leave this moment. Their son isn't bothering any of his organs right now and he's a perfect angel. "Jay, touch my dick. Please...I just need a lil' more. Just a..." He moans and closes his eyes when a strong fist encircles his arousal and pumps. "Shit!" The whole office hears that but Jensen doesn't care. He's coming all over Jared's desk blotter, knowing that his ass is constricting enough to charm an orgasm out of Jared. "Come on, Jare."

"Coming...coming! Fuck!" Jared isn't kidding. He comes with static moments, clinging desperately to Jensen's hips and losing his load all over his husband's insides. "Oh, baby!"

"Not...baby," Jensen whines but there isn't much effort put into the words because he's trying to remember how to breathe again and stand without Jared holding him up.

They recover as quickly as they can. Jared really does have work to do and they can't afford for him to lose his job now that they've got a baby on the way.

And Jensen feels a little bit bad when he marches out of the office with a smug look on his face, not even an attempt to hide what they'd just done; leaving Jared all on his own to deal with the aftermath.

It's okay. Jensen will make a huge ass dinner of steak and potatoes. And he'll blow Jared just because he loves him and he's so thankful that their son is actually content right now. He hopes, however, for Jared's sake, their baby stays that way because he doesn't think anyone at the office can handle another horny hormonal induced visit.


	4. Rockin' Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen is overdue and needs some help from Jared to get their son to let him get some well deserved rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to 2people2 for betaing this little chapter. XOXO

Jensen thinks all the complaining is going on inside his head but it’s apparently not because Jared turns in the bed, eyes wide open despite the fact that he was dead asleep the last time Jensen checked.

“What’s wrong?” Jared asks. There is a hint of annoyance on his tongue but he tries to candy coat it with his genuine concern.

“Nothing,” Jensen snorts.

Jared pushes up into a sitting position and lowers an eyebrow at Jensen. “Bull shit. If I hear one more exasperated sigh, I’m going to wonder what happened to my husband and who turned him into such a dramatic person. You’ve been huffing and puffing for half the night.”

“No I haven’t,” Jensen snaps. He swears to god, if Jared argues this point with him, he’s going to smash him over the head with the bedside lamp. He doesn’t need Jared to tell him how he’s feeling. He _knows_.

Jared’s hand are already up in surrender. “Okay…you haven’t been. But I’m awake now and I guess it must be something else keeping me up.”

“Guess so,” Jensen grunts, crossing his arms over his chest. They rest on his belly and he’s reminded once again of how much his son doesn’t want to sleep. He yelps when a strong kick hits something near his ribs. “Oouf!”

“Don’t tell me _that_ is nothing,” Jared says, palms bracketing each side of Jensen’s belly.

“ _That_ was your son making me miserable.” Jensen sighs and lets his head fall back onto the headboard. “God, he hates me. Why does he hate me?” His voice sounds weaker now, less argumentative. He’s not angry with Jared, but he is tired and sore. Most of him just wants to sleep but he’s too big and uncomfortable. He’d hoped he would go into labor early but now he’s hit his due date and nothing seems like it’s going to happen any time soon. It looks like he’s stuck with his huge belly for a few more days.

“He doesn’t hate you, Jen. He’s just squished.”

“ _He’s squished_? I’m squished! All of my organs are squished!”

“Well, he doesn’t exactly have a lot of room to move around, right?” Jared says with more compassion.

“He’d have more room if he came out. So, this is all his doing.” Jensen isn’t really as angry with his son as he’s putting on, but he’s not a morning person and right now, that trait applies to the fact that everything seems like a morning.

“He’ll come out, Jen. Guess he’s not ready yet.” Jared slides closer, pressing his hands against Jensen’s belly more. There are thumps against his palm, strong ones that make him wince sympathetically. “Aww, Jen…”

“Yeah, ‘ _aww, Jen_ ’.” Jensen mocks. He sits and thinks quietly to himself, noticing his son is only getting more active instead of calming down like all normal humans are supposed to do in the middle of the night. The wheels in his head turn wildly and he comes to the only logical conclusion he can. “You’re going to have to fuck me.”

“What?” Jared says a little too loudly, all the lingering traces of sleep completely obliterated.

“The kid won’t stop pummeling me. You’re going to have to rock him to sleep,” he explains with reasonability. “Always works like a charm.”

“Jen…”

“Don’t ‘ _Jen_ ’ me. I’m fine. The doctor said that. He said we could have sex all the way up until the end. So…I want to sleep. And if you want to sleep anytime soon, you’re just going to have to fuck me.” Jensen keeps his arms crossed and snorts a puff of air through his nose at his husband. Jared is still looking at him like he’s gone crazy. “Oh, don’t give me that look. You love it just as much as I do. It’s a win-win situation. Don’t tell me you’re not already getting hard thinking about it.” He licks his lips and sneaks a hand under their blanket to test his theory. His fingers find Jared’s dick and he gives a triumphant snort. “Yeah, just what I thought. You’re dick is in on this plan. How about your other head?”

Jared’s mouth opens like he’s going to say something but it snaps closed and he bends so that he can press his lips to Jensen’s. They might be gearing up for a quick fuck but he’s never able to skip any of those parts. “Jen, you let me know if it gets to be too much,” Jared breathes out as he trails kisses down his husband’s neck.

“You’re never too much,” Jensen purrs, relaxing into Jared’s form. “Always just right.”

Jared keeps up the kissing and the touching and Jensen chases every gesture the best he can. By the time Jared’s hand sneaks its way into Jensen’s sweatpants, his husband is already hard and leaking at the tip.

“Roll on your side,” Jared says with a kiss to the side of Jensen’s neck.

Thankfully, Jared actually helps Jensen do just that, saving Jensen the aggravating moment of having to ask for assistance. It is the least he could do. It’s Jared’s dick’s fault that all of this happened in the first place; he might as well use his dick to make it feel better.

Jared thinks that Jensen’s adorable when he’s pregnant and miserable. He’ll never say it out loud because he values his life, but Jensen’s funny denials and demands make him smile. Even though he worries about sex being too much for Jensen, he knows he’ll _never_ say no to the man. He can’t. Jensen is still scorching hot, even while carrying their child. They end up naked with Jared spooned behind Jensen so that he can pull Jensen’s leg open and sneak a lubed hand down between his ass cheeks.

Jensen sighs and finds himself trying to stick his rear closer to Jared’s hand. Their kid is still wiggling around in his tight space, but Jared’s ministrations are doing a pretty good job of distracting Jensen from the discomfort. “Come on, Jay. More.”

Jared’s quick to comply. He gets more fingers inside, scissoring them and circling them. He works fast and Jensen doesn’t even have to demand the man’s dick before Jared is lining up and pressing inside.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Jensen keens. He bites his lip and tires to look over his shoulder to see Jared’s face.

Jared is biting his own lip, gaze cast towards where he is sinking into his husband. He’s holding Jensen’s leg up and out, making the slide home more accessible. He looks a bit like he’s swooning and his eyelids flutter. “Oh, god, baby…”

As good as Jared’s dick feels, Jensen snaps his teeth together and growls. “Not ‘baby’.” He really doesn’t need to be reminded that his son can hear the two of them. He desperately wants to _not_ think about the baby and he pulsates his anus around his husband’s cock to remind him. “ _Jensen_ is good. ‘Oh, god, _Jensen_ ’ will work just fine.”

Jared hears him loud in clear but he stops talking in favor of hooking an arm around Jensen’s swell and pulling them together snugly. He starts moving, each thrust moving them across the mattress in a push-pull fashion.

Jensen hikes his own leg up higher and shivers at the perfection of the angle. “Right th-there!” It’s amazing, it always it, but right now it feels even better than usual. The way Jared is fucking into him makes Jensen’s body thrum with pleasure.

Their whole coupling is quick. Jensen’s become a sexual wire spring trigger since the second trimester and it doesn’t take much to throw him over the edge when Jared’s dick is involved. He’s panting and babbling and turning into a boneless heap on the bed because Jared’s cock is stretching him in all the right ways and making him tremble. “Jared! Jared! Jared!” He twists the bed sheets in his hand and lets out a moan. He comes while straining forward, release splattering in front of him.

Jared grunts, snapping his hips faster. He starts pounding into Jensen, both of them rocking together on the mattress and when he comes, he lets out an honest to god shout.

They’re messy and sticky but Jensen can’t complain because as he’s coming down from his orgasm and is blissfully aware that he’s somewhere along the line, Jared’s dick was the only thing pummeling him. Their son has gone quiet, seemingly happy to snuggle up and sleep. “Thank god.”

“Jared.” Jared says with a goofy post orgasmic grin. “Not ‘god’, just Jared.”

“Smart ass.” Jensen reaches back and slaps his husband’s ass. “The baby is sleeping.”

“Does that mean you can sleep now too?” Jared mumbles, pressing a kiss to the back of Jensen’s neck.

“I intend to.” Jensen lets out a happy sigh. “And I suppose that means you can sleep as well.”

And sleeping is what Jensen plans on doing. He's almost giddy about it.

Problem is, their son doesn’t want to sleep. Sure, he falls asleep for two hours but he wakes Jensen up with a vengeance. It has Jensen sitting straight up in bed, gasping as shooting pains leave him trying to catch his breath.

“Jared!” Jensen’s hands scramble to reach his husband, shaking the man awake in record time.

“Wha? What?” Jared says with sleepy confusion and half opened eyes. “Want me to fuck you again?” He asks through a yawn as he’s dutifully moving into position.

“No!” Jensen screams. The night’s previous actions have left his head, leaving him to glare at Jared and he can’t for the life of him think why his husband would suggest such a thing. “I’m in labor.”

Jared falls out of the bed.

Jensen’s going to kill him. His husband is useless.

***

Jared feels a bit like he's floating. After what he just saw his husband do, he doesn't know what words can convey his gratitude. The moment it surreal, there is no other word for it.

Jensen can see those emotions washing over his husband's face and it makes a lot of what he just did worth it. He's exhausted and even though he should have some sort of shame for being on display to everyone in the delivery room with his legs spread wide, Jensen's caught in the moment. His son is finally here and it's euphoric for Jared and Jensen.

There was a lot of screaming and cursing and then a godsend in the shape of an epidural. Jensen managed to have a moment where he and his son were on the same page and after a lot of pushing and a rush of emotion, their son came into the world kicking and peeing.

Their son is wailing loudly when the doctor places him on Jensen's middle so he can towel him off. The baby proves his lungs are strong enough to rule out any breathing problems when he keeps up his crying, getting even loud.

"He okay?" Jensen asks, trying to pull the baby closer but he's shaking so much that he can't coordinate his movements. The nurse to his left tells him it's normal, that he'll be just fine, but he's feeling frustrated and useless.

"He's great, just a little angry and probably missing his warm home," the doctor says with a smile. "You two have a name for this little guy?"

"William," Jensen says before his head falls back onto the pillow. He doesn't feel great right now and the baby is still screaming his head off. "Jay?" He searches frantically for Jared and feels panic rising in his belly as the baby gets louder. His husband is right there, just like he was for the entity of the birth. "Is he okay? Make sure he's okay."

Jared nods and jumps to action. He doesn't know what he can do to sooth his son but he does know that his baby needs to fathers and he's going to act on that fact. He scoops the newborn into his arms when the doctor is through with him. He's held babies before but nothing feels as terrifying as holding this tiny new person against his chest. Instinct kicks in and he gets more comfortable with the action, easing into it and he smiles. "Hi, William. I'm glad you're here. Probably not as much as your other dad, because he really wanted you out, but I'm really happy to meet you." He laughs and looks at Jensen but the baby is still crying and demanding his attention. He falls into a rocking motion, twisting his body so that his movements are lulling his son with their easy rhythm.

Jensen watches Jared moving and he feels his heart start to slow it's worried thumping because William seems to be reacting to Jared's rocking. The baby is starting to calm down, his loud wails tuning into small hic-cries and then whimpers. He's almost silent in a matter of 30 seconds and Jensen's eyes go wide. "Jay...I think he likes that."

"Yeah, of course he does. He loves when his daddy rocks him to sleep. Someone," Jared starts while giving Jensen a pointed look, "seems to have gotten William addicted to being rocked to sleep."

If Jensen had an ounce of extra energy, he'd roll his eyes. For now, he doesn't argue. _He can't_. Jared is right.

Jensen may have created a monster.


End file.
